


Dragon's Blood

by setsunah



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Candles, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sensuality, Shameless Smut, incense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 19:13:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1952823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/setsunah/pseuds/setsunah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A smile appeared on his face, and he let out a small, sensual laugh - he was ready for it all to begin, but <em>when oh when</em> would his lover come to him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dragon's Blood

_Dragon's blood_  - it was his favorite. The strong, pungent smell that traveled in wisps that circled around his body, his hips almost swaying, as he made his way to the side of the bed with nothing but a robe on. It was silk, soft on his skin as it caressed his arms and upper thighs - it pushed him further and further, arousing, and to the man in the other room, sexy with a passion that fueled both of their hearts. His fingers played with the hem, teasing, as he bit at his lip, the soft suppleness of his own mouth pressing him on as he awaited the moment his lover entered the door, giving him what he desired.

Fingers trailed his thighs, ghosting across his skin and sending anticipating shivers up his spine. Doing this to himself, it was simply enticing, and he knew that once a certain someone walked in, they wouldn't be able to keep their hands off. He wasn’t allowed to  _touch_  himself yet, no, that was reserved for only his lover. A soft moan passed his lips, the warm breath a languid tickle, as he thought of what was to come.

The room was dark, lit with only the flickering flames on each candle, sending shadows on the walls, illuminating the bed in a lustful glow. Reaching out towards the nightstand and with a small flick of the lighter, he lit another incense, waiting for the heavy aroma to fill him again, to keep the smell for as long as the night would allow. He couldn’t wait for the night to start, to finally be able to indulge in what was his divine pleasure, and most of all, to share it with one who desired it just as much as he.

A smile appeared on his face, and he let out a small, tempting laugh. He was ready for it all to begin, but when oh when would his lover come to him? He blew on the tiny flame on the incense stick, letting a red glow appear, and watched the smoke trail up and wrap around his lust-hazed head.

“It should be a sin how sexy you look right now, Eren,” breathed a voice and hands wrapped around his waist from the back, fingers going straight for the opening of his robe in the front. He felt the cold hands touch his bare chest and he leaned his head back on the body behind him, lolling it to the side as he let himself finally be touched.

“I’ve been waiting for a long time, Levi,” Eren murmured, tilting his head to the other side to let wet lips touch his neck as his robe was delicately pulled back off one shoulder. “I thought you told me I didn’t have to wait anymore.”

“Such impatience,” Levi sighed into his neck, the warmth sending tingles through Eren’s body that was slowly being heated with each touch. A fingertip brushed against his flushed nipple and he moaned, his hand coming up to caress the hands on his chest. The hands were becoming warmed, and although he missed the cold that cooled his scorching body, the heat only added to the growing flame deep in his core.

Eren’s body slouched on him to make up for the height of both of them, an attribute usually filled with irritance, but now in their act of desire, it only aroused them more as they tried to get closer and closer. He gripped Levi’s fingers and let his tips run over the thumb, silently telling him he loved every second of every touch and wanted nothing else but more. Rolling his head back to the front, he felt the lips peck up his neck to kiss at his nape, the feeling soft and relaxing as he tried to keep sounds of blissful pleasure from escaping his mouth.

A wet, slick tongue trailed a line on his nape, and he let out a hushed whimper. It drove him crazy when Levi did that, he always knew how to make him aroused in every way, and this was only the starting act. He felt the silk slip, now resting at his elbow, as Levi kept moving his hands over his chest and abdomen, trying to touch him in every spot he found delectable.

“Indulge me, love. Tell me exactly what you want, however you want it,” Levi whispered, placing a kiss on the hair that rested on his temple, and Eren turned his head to look into Levi’s heavy, silver eyes that always seemed to have a luscious gleam to them.

“You know what I want already,” Eren sighed and let out a small laugh, letting his hand gripping Levi’s to come up to gently touch his cheek, placing a slow kiss as he brought him closer.

“Mm, I think you’ll have to tell me,” Levi droned, leaning his head into Eren’s, relishing the feel of the ever so soft chestnut hair as it brushed against his forehead.

Eren made a sound of humming, deep in his throat. “Well, first I want you to touch me here.”

He removed his hand from Levi’s cheek to grab his hand that kept brushing against his nipple, bringing it just below his hips and let out a sigh as he felt the warmth seep into his already hot skin.

“And next?” Levi murmured, letting his fingers ghost across the warm skin. When his lover’s hand brushed against his hot arousal, he let out a moan of pleasure, letting his hand come back and grip at Levi’s shirt that was still buttoned and fully on.

“Next, I want more of you, I want to see you and face you - kiss you,” Eren said lowly, and turned around, ignoring the way his robe fell even more to latch himself onto his ebony haired lover, the man who held him just as dear and lived for each panting breath in the flickering bedroom, but their love was more than that.

“That’s more than one, you’re starting to get greedy.” Levi chuckled and gave him a small smirk, the look immediately making Eren’s heart race and he wrapped his arm around Levi’s neck, pressing his forehead against his.

“You’ve kept me waiting long enough, and it was you who said I could get anything I want.” Eren bit at his lip, pressing his flush body against the one in front of him, but oh he wished it was bare just like his. He murmured, “On second thought, next, I want to strip you of everything you have on. Slowly.”

Levi nodded, a sly grin appearing on his face, “I think we can arrange that.”

With each step behind, never removing each other from their sight, their breath was hot on each other’s lips, lingering kisses being exchanged as their legs sometimes touched and crossed, making it harder to get to the end of the bed, the destination they had in mind. Eren was lightly pushed down into the soft covers, his legs spread open as his lover placed himself between.

Levi’s hands came up to remove his own tie but Eren stopped him, “I said  _I_  want to do it, to take everything off your body until we’re both left with nothing but our skin.”

Levi rose a brow, his mouth opening partially, “Oh? I’ll leave you to that, then.”

He bent down to give him a chaste kiss on the lips, removing his hands to let the man below him do the rest of the work. Eren reached up to grab at the knot of the tie, sliding it back and forth, loosening it up and pulled it down, bringing his lover with it, not nearly satiated with the kiss he got. Warm fingers caressed the back of his arms as his head tilted up, completely relishing in the breathy pants between each kiss spilling from Levi’s mouth.

He slid the rest of the tie off, discarding it to the side in favor of going for the buttons on Levi’s shirt, starting from the bottom and making his way up. As each button was loosened, he licked his lips from the view of the toned stomach just below. The heat inside of him intensified and the aroma of the room got stronger as he pressed his cheek to the hardened abdomen, hands being placed on his head and fingers lacing through his hair as he kissed the muscles. A feeling of something welling up bursted in his chest and he sighed, closing his eyes.

“Love, are you alright?” Levi asked, grabbing his chin to tilt his head up so he could look into his glistening, emerald eyes. A caress, an act filled with so much emotion coming from his lover, made Eren reach back out.

“I can’t begin to explain how much I  _want_  you,” Eren sursurrated, grabbing the opening of his shirt to slide it off, resuming the actions he was doing only moments before.

“I thought we were taking it slow?” Levi smirked, caressing his face as Eren went for the waistband of his pants to unbuckle his belt. Eren bit at his lip once he finally got the belt, pulling everything down slowly, just like his lover reminded him.

Once everything was revealed, once everything was off and there was nothing but skin on skin, Levi grabbed the brunet’s face, pulling him into a wet, languid kiss, using his strength to slowly push them onto the bed so their flushed bodies would be pressed together. A thrumming could be felt on Eren’s chest and as he snaked his hands to Levi’s back - he knew it was the beating of a heart. Whether it was his or Levi’s, it didn’t matter, and the passion he felt for that simple little _thump_  made him raise his legs to each side of the waist on top of him, to simply hold him tight.

Eren could see their shadows on the wall, becoming distorted at times when a candle’s flame would flicker, and he groaned once Levi nibbled at his neck, licking the spot soon after.

“Next?” Levi whispered, setting his hands on each side of Eren, gazing into his eyes.

Eren turned his head to the side, his eyes becoming lidded as he stared straight back at him. His hands came up to Levi’s nape, fingers lightly brushing through his undercut, and pulling him down to his chest, the area right by his nipples. “Here.”

Levi’s tongue coming out to give the flushed nubs a wet lick, soon the licks turning into sucking. Eren whimpered, his fingers trembling in anticipation on his lover’s neck, needing and wanting so much more. A hand came over and rubbed the other, the action making him feel precum start to drip from his painfully erect cock.

His hips wanted friction, his soul desired the thrusts that were guided with the feeling of temptation too hard to pass up, especially with the way he was open right now, and oh so bare. The smell of musk, the sweat from his lover, combined with the spicy aroma filling the air, the mere thought made him moan out Levi’s name and grasp at his shoulders.

“Next, next, next,” he panted, tapping Levi’s shoulder so he could fully listen to him, answer his beck and call.

He felt a nod on his chest, and the breath traveled lower, his lover’s lips pressing soothing kisses on his torso, then on his hips, and then on the area filled with the most heat, the most arousal. Levi’s hands cupped his balls, thumbs brushing teasingly over the front as he  licked a line on the slit of his cock, gathering the beads of precum. It took everything in Eren not to whimper even more, but it fell short, keeping his jaws clenched tight as he stared with lidded eyes at the man fondling everything below.

The tongue traveled further down his erection, licking the underside as he came back up, only to swirl his tongue at the head. Over and over again he did this, bobbing his head ever so often after he licked the tip, making Eren’s breaking point come close, but stopping once he got to the edge, sending him all the way back. It was his own way of teasing, but he loved it. Oh god, did Eren love it, the way his Levi knew him so well, the exact way he knew what he wanted, and how to perfectly do the things he desired unto him.

Levi lifted his head to lick at his lips as he gazed up at Eren, sending him a warm, passionate smile. He climbed back up his bare body, stopping right when he was in front of his face, hands on each side, and he lowered himself. Kissing him deeply, Eren wrapped his arms around him, pulling him closer until no skin was left untouched.

Levi pulled away to climb to the side of the bed, reaching for the nightstand to grab the bottle of lube that was set there earlier. Looking over, he seen Eren’s fingers trailing over his own torso, staring at him heavily through lidded eyes as he touched himself, legs still wide open, waiting for his lover’s return.

He repositioned himself between the legs, squeezing some of the lube into his hands and rubbing them together, assuring that it wouldn’t be as cold. But Eren was hot, his insides were hot, and he needed all the relief he could ever get or else he might start to burn. He scooted himself more into Levi, urging him on, silently begging him.

He closed his eyes, preparing himself for the intrusive fingers that would stretch him, fill him, preparing him for something that he could only moan about for the later hours of the night. And felt them he did, going in and out slowly, stretching him, the first finger was joined by another, and then another, and he lifted his hips, physically  _needing_  more.

He whimpered, fingers shivering for his lover’s touch, “Levi, come here. I need you.”

“I know, I know. I am here, love,” Levi murmured, grabbing his own glistening cock to position up to Eren’s entrance, pushing the head in while gazing at Eren’s face, admiring all the subtle details, and the small sheens of sweat starting to bead on his forehead.

Eren lunged up, gripping Levi to him and bringing him down, Levi having no other choice but to thrust in. The brunet cried out, but he had a look of bliss on his face, gripping his lover’s back with a force that defined his passion. He never wanted to let go, now that Levi was inside of him, finally, after waiting the whole night just for this moment.

Levi peppered sweet, longing kisses over his face, whispering his apologies of roughly thrusting in with  _‘I love you, I love you, I love you’_. He started to roll his hips, slowly, basking the whimpers it drew from the man underneath him becoming a mess. The brunet wrapped his legs around his waist, tightly, making sure they were as close as possible, not wanting a single centimeter apart.

The pace started to become faster, the breathy moans started to become erratic, and the way they looked at each other could melt all of the wax on the candles flickering in the room. Eren’s fingers gripped into his skin, almost clawing, and he bit at his lip from a particularly hard rock of the hip. Harder and harder the thrusts become, scattered kisses over his damp, perspiring face, and he rested his forehead against his lover’s neck. The musky smell was strong, the sweat starting to appear in the crook as he kissed the skin, letting his tongue come out and suck, leaving a bruise he could admire later.

It was a sinful heaven, a divine pact, as he heard the groans of pleasure coming from the man above him. To Eren, this was all he needed on this night, to smell the strong spice in the air, the potent taste of his lover, and his arousal being met and satiated with each unwavering movement. The heat was becoming searing, scorching the insides of his stomach and an inexplicable feeling of neglect pouring from his cock.

“I-I’m close, I don’t think I can last much longer, ah-” Eren moaned, wrapping his arm around his lover’s neck, bringing his usually pale but now flushed face to his, breathing his name, “Levi.”

“Damn it, don’t do that or else you’re going to make me lose it,” Levi hissed, gripping the brunet’s shoulders, holding him just as tight.

“Lose it,” Eren whimpered back, and that was what broke both of them.

Eren’s hips met every thrust, pushed deeper and deeper than he thought he ever could have felt, and with one last groan, came a shuddering cry as a blistering warmth shot up his spine, pleasure the most saccharine wrecking over his sweaty body as his back arched. The liquid shot from his cock and onto their stomachs, covering them with proof of their delicious, passion-filled night. A moan from above him and Eren pressed his lips to Levi’s, catching any other sounds of bliss that could pass as he filled him up, and the feeling was welcomed.

Levi rode out his pleasure, his breath coming in pants, and once it was all over and the bliss left his body, he looked into Eren’s eyes once more before he laid down over him, both of them exhausted and content with all the love they claimed.

“For the next, I want you to hold me in your arms as we fall asleep,” Eren whispered.

“Alright, but that’s the last one,” Levi replied with a loving smile, scooting off of the brunet and opening his arms for Eren to crawl into them, to embrace him tightly with a vow never to let go until the dawn of a new day.

The last glow of the incense was almost near, the smoke of  _dragon’s blood_  enveloping their bare forms. The spicy smell clung to their sweat drenched bodies as they drifted into sleep, a feeling of euphoria deep in their souls.

**Author's Note:**

> Not really sure what to put as a note this time around but I hope you all enjoyed!
> 
> If any of you are by chance interested at all, here's my tumblr - [raryu](http://www.raryu.tumblr.com)


End file.
